Por favor
by TiaYuri230
Summary: KorrAsami, Bubbline e Ymirxhistoria, lograran nuestras parejas favoritas terminar juntas?
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN LEMOS, DEBEN SABER QUE NO SOY EXPERTA, PERO YA TENIA ESTA IDEA Y QUIZE ESCRIBIRLA ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES KORRASAMI LA HISTORIA AUNQUE EN EL PRINCIPIO TENDRA MAS SOBRE KORRA Y OPAL ESTO SE DEBE A QUE TENIA TIEMPO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLAS, PERO DEBO A CLARAR QUE SOY 100% KORRASAMI, SOLO QUE QUIERO SALIR UN POCO DEL CLICHE DE KORRA QUE SI NO LE PONEN A ASAMI ES KUVIRA, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAAPITULO SALDRA LA HERMOSA ASAMI SATO**

 **SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 1**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK, NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA SI.**

KORRASAMI

"Por favor…"

Cap. 1

~Opal~

Y ahí estaba de nuevo despertando, en la cama de alguna chica, vi a mi alrededor y nada reconocí, la voltee a ver quizá la reconocería, era hermosa, como todas, pero ni su nombre, ni rostro recordaba, pero bueno espero haberlo disfrutado anoche, pero tenía que irme antes de que despertara, no soy del tipo que dice "buenos días" eso jamás parara-lentamente se iba incorporando en la cama y lo logro, se sentó, de pronto vino a ella un mareo, seguido de un punzante dolor de cabeza, soltó un gemido por el dolor, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para despertar a su acompañante.

-¿Mmm?...oh!... pero si ha despertado mi chica ruda-dijo con voz ronca-.

-Tengo que irme…gracias la pase bien anoche, nos vemos-dijo tocando su cabeza por el restante dolor-.

-¿Resaca?, porque no…te quedas a…desayunar-desnuda y con voz sensual iba acercándose a la morena-.

-No, lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar-dijo seca-.

-Qué mala eres… pero bueno, ¿esta noche iras al club?-pregunto la chica-.

-Como todas las noches…-contesto mirando a la nada y terminándose de vestir-.

Cuando salió de ahí, se dirigía a su departamento, era temporada de frio, así que metió sus manos en busca de su cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno y lo puso entre sus labios, inhalo el humo y lo saco lentamente por la nariz, quería relajarse, sabía que cuando llegara a su departamento su novia le daría un sermón del que nadie podría salvarla.

-¡¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?!-grito Opal-.

-Con Marc….-no termino-.

-!Si ya sé que con ellas con Marceline e Ymir¡ Pero no te pregunto con quién, te pregunte ¡¿en dónde?!

Korra solo se quedó callada.

-¿Ni siquiera te dignaras en decirme?-pregunto con voz quebrada, pero en ese momento interfirió Bolín-

-Vamos Korra, ella merece saber dónde es que te vas todas las noches a…-un puño en su boca se la cerro logrando que callera al suelo tambien-.

-¡Bolin!- dijo asustada-.

-Cierra la boca, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, además, ¿quién te dijo que podías quedarte aquí?-.

-Nadie-dijo mientras se paraba y limpiaba la sangre que tenia- pero…vino porque tu novia me llamo, desconsolada en la madrugada, preguntándome dónde estabas-le reclamo mirando a Opal que solo sollozaba a un lado-.

-Pues qué lindo de tu parte-dijo sarcásticamente- pero ya estoy aquí, puedes largarte-.

-No me iré, hasta llevarme a Opal conmigo o que me saques a golpes-le reto el chico-.

-Oh!...haberlo dicho antes- se acercaba peligrosamente al ojiverde-.

-NO!..¡Korra basta por favor!-vocifero la morena ojiverde, poniéndose frente a su novia-.

-Que no escuchas que es lo que quiere, quizá pueda arreglar un poco su estupidez-dijo sin quitarle la mirada al mencionado-.

-Bolín, vete, te llamare después-.

-¿Qué? Quieres que te deje sola con esta…-

-Por favor solo vete-dijo cerrando los ojos, Bolín apretó los puños y los dientes, se fue azotando la puerta-.

Korra relajo sus músculos-Bueno pensé que ese inadaptado jamás se iría-.

-Korra… ¿porque me haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces y nos haces esto?-.

-Vamos no seas exagerada solo me quede turno extra-.

-Te llame y no me contestaste-.

-No tenía pila, es mas no tengo, pondré a cargar-.

-Todas las noches es lo mismo contigo, ya estoy harta de todo y de ti, me voy a ir con…-

-No me digas que con el idiota que acaba de salir-.

-¿Y que si es así?-

-Lo matare si es que te vas con el-.

-¿¡porque no me dejas ser feliz!? Tu y yo sabemos que esto dejo de funcionar hace mucho tiempo, déjame en paz-.

-Vamos si fuera así ya te hubieras ido, pero sigues aquí, aun te gusto-.

-Claro que me gustas, te amo, pero tú… has cambiado y has hecho… ¡que todo se vaya al carajo!-.

-Vamos…no solo yo, desde que conociste a ese estúpido, te alejaste más de mí-.

-Porque tú nunca estas, te la pasas con ellas y no sé qué cosas harás, llegas golpeada o como si estuvieras en coma, y eso cuando llegas cuando no llegas ¿dónde estás? ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti?-

-Tienes razón, soy un desastre y no mereces estar con un desastre como yo, dejare que te vayas a donde quieras, pero no antes sin hacerlo conmigo una última vez-Le dijo acercándose tomándola de la cintura-.

-Korra, se seria, por favor-dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

-Estoy hablando en serio, tiene mucho que no lo hacemos quizá, sea eso-su mano bajaba a la parte más sensible de Opal y acariciaba como si de la seda más costosa se tratara-.

-Ah-gimió-…no, es-pera, Uh…Korra-pero al parecer, la conciencia de Opal se iba con los suspiros que comenzaba a sacar-

-¿No quieres?...porque tu cuerpo me dice que te haga mía, estas empapada y apenas te toco-.

-Basta…por…favor…AH!-dos dedos de Korra dentro de ella no la dejaron seguir-.

-Mmm…es tan delicioso es estar dentro de ti preciosa-dijo comenzando a mover en círculos sus dedos, Opal comenzaba a gemir más duro y su respiración era más agitada, pero tenían mucha ropa ambas, la ojiazul decidió ir a su habitación, dejo a la su chica en la cama mientras levantaba la blusa de tirantes junto a su sujetador que tenía Opal, ya sin nada en la parte de ariiba, comenzó a chupar uno de esos pezones morenos ya erectos mientras al otro lo acariciaba, la otra morena no dejaba de gemir, sí que Korra era experta con eso-.

-Estas deliciosa, ven acá- le dijo jalando el short hacia abajo, lamio su vientre y comenzó a quitar lentamente las bragas, mientras las quitaba chupaba cada lugar humedeciéndolo más, si es que era eso posible, cuando las retiro, vio que el nodo de la ojiverde estaba más que hinchado-Hare que te vengas hermosa-cuando termino de decirle se comió el clítoris de opal, dándole caricias exquisitas con la lengua, mientras metía dos dedos en esta-.

-Aah! Korra! Si…Ah! N-no pares…-

-Dilo más duro… -

-Amor…por favor…AAh!...No, no pares!

Korra se baja sus pantalones y sus bragas como podía, saco los dedos del interior de Opal, ganando un gruñido de su novia, que callo cuando sintió la húmeda intimidad encima de la suya, Korra sonrió, la cara de Opal era de un placer inmenso amaba verla asi, con sus labios medio abiertos y su cara completamente roja con los ojos entre abiertos, la espalda de Korra empezaba a tomar un color rojiso por las uñas clavadas, y las caderas de Korra envestían con un baile delicioso con las de opal, logrando que esta tocara el cielo-

-Aaah!...Duro….Korra….me…me vengooo!

-Yo…Ah, también…oh, si-.

Sus caderas ya hacían movimientos erróneos, ya no podían más, la primera en venirse fue Opal, pero Korra aún no terminaba, asi que se agarró de los hombros de Korra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y seguía suspirando pues las constantes enbestidas y los restos del orgasmo que había tenido era inexplicable, sentía su cuerpo ya pesado-.

-Ah!...Opal, mmm….ya ah!-y con este último grito la morena termino, callo rendida encima de su novia, su corazón estaba al mil, lentamente se acostó a un lado respirando con dificultad-Wow, eso fue increíble,-dijo con su rostro sudoroso y una sonrisa de medio lado-.

-si lo fue- contesto Opal con una leve sonrisa besando sus labios con ternura-te amo korra-.

Korra se quedó detenidamente observando a la morena-Yo también Opal-y volvió a besarla de igual forma, se acomodaron y se abrazaron-.

Mas tarde…

Korra ya despierta miraba el techo, mientras que con una mano abrazaba a su morena novia, pero una notificación de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

Marci: Oye esta noche te necesita Amón, dice que es importante.

Korra: No puedo esta noche, estoy con Opal.

Marci: es cierto que eres su favorita, pero no lo hagas enojar sabes cómo se pone.

Korra: inventa algo esta noche es la última que tendré con ella, dile que más tarde lo llamo.

Marci: Esta bien…nos vemos.

Y Asi Korra volvia a suspirar, volteaba a ver el descansado rostro de su novia y decía…

-Por favor perdóname…-.

 ***CONTINUARA***

 **Y BUENO HE AQUÍ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SE QUE AUN NO TERMINO LAS OTRAS PERO ESTA TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLA ME LLEGO LA IDEA Y AQUÍ ESTA.**

 **Y BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KORASAMI**

 **"Por favor"…**

 **Cap. 2**

 **~El ojo en el cielo y la justicia ~.**

La morena iba de camino a la universidad, seguro que pelearía nuevamente con Opal después por dejarla ahí sola como siempre pero bueno tenía que "trabajar", no a estudiar como normalmente se hace, creo que eso le había dejado de importar desde hace tiempo, iba por asuntos de "negocios" con el director Unalaq.

…..

-Y bien Korra, dime como va todo-.

-Realmente todo bien como siempre, creo que eso ya lo sabes, nunca te he fallado, querido tio-.

-No seas sarcástica, ¿sabes?…eres como una hija para mí, desde el incidente, mejor dicho desde antes me atrevo a decir que siempre te he querido como una de mis hijas, tus padres realmente…-fue interrumpido por un golpe en su escritorio-.

-Basta, no quiero que sigas hablando de mis padres, sabes cuánto odio que lo hagas, y no tienes que fingir que te agrado, solo dame lo que tengo que vender o a quien debo golpear esta vez-el odio era obvio en su voz y mirada-.

-Muy bien si quieres tomar esa actitud, te llame porque hay ciertas personas…digamos que metiendo la nariz donde no deben, son alumnos de Tenzin, Yasuko y Lin-.

-¿Que hay con ellos?-pregunto sin expresión alguna-.

-Hace unos días, encontramos al mocoso de Lin hurgando en mi oficina y sé que sospecha que su escuela no es exactamente lo que parece-.

-Cual de ambos, Lin tiene a dos con ella-.

-Me parece que su nombre es Mako, aunque esta vez quiero que le des una lección a su hermano, creo que sería mejor si atacas donde sabe que le va a doler-.

-Así que, Bolín, al parecer tenemos una cita para esta noche-.

-Valla, se ve que te agrada la idea-.

-Pues veras, ya tenía asuntos con él-dijo levantándose de la silla- y bueno si es todo, creo que mientras más rápido sea esto mejor, antes tengo que ir con Amón, pe parece que también quería verme-.

-Muy bien Korra, confió en ti- dijo esto con una sonrisa, Korra solo lo ignoro y salió de la oficina de Unalaq, cuando salió se topó con sus compañeras de "trabajo"-.

-Así que también la mando a llamar, me parece que traman algo y no es nada bueno, solo falta que también nos llamen Zaheer y Kuvira-dijo Korra-.

-Pues estas en lo correcto, en la mañana recibí un mensaje de Kuvira y antes de entrar, nos encontramos con Ghazan, dijo que esta noche debíamos ir con el ojo Oeste, me parece que tenemos mucho trabajo-dijo seriamente Marceline-.

-Pues esto es asi, nos veriamos donde siempre como a las 12 a.m.-respondió Ymir-.

-No, ustedes adelántense con Zaheer, tengo un trabajo que me ha encargado Unalaq, las veré allá no me esperen, no deseo que tengan problemas con él, yo me las arreglare-.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que no porque seas la favorita de los líderes del ojo en el cielo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Korra tu sabes de lo que son capaces y no queremos perderte ni yo ni Ymir-dijo con preocupación-.

-Ese es su problema, ustedes saben que no debe haber sentimientos entre nosotras, ni con nadie más, somos asesinas y punto, armas del ojo en el cielo y nada más que eso- sentencio la ojiazul mientras se iba-.

-bah, sí que es una necia, aunque no lo admita ella también nos aprecia porque comparte nuestro dolor, el de perderlo todo-dijo Ymir tratando de animar a Marceline-.

-Pues si además hoy es el aniversario, o el que seria el aniversario de sus padres, asi que es por eso su mal humor, y sabremos a donde se fue-.

…

-Y entonces me golpeo-.

-Pero…¿qué le pasa, a esa estúpida mujer?! ¿Cómo se atrevio a tocarte?!-.

-Bueno en parte tenía razón yo estaba en su casa, sin su permiso-.

-Esa no es la manera, y ya se lo has dicho a Mako?

-No, aun no y me gustaría que esto se quedara entre tu y yo Asami-.

-Bolín, no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados, mientras esa salvaje te hace daño y no solo a ti también a Opal, desde que esta con ella, no es la misma-.

-lo sé, créeme que me duele mucho, en especial porque la amo y odio cuando Korra es así con ella, Opal no tiene la culpa-

-Lo se Bo, pero algo se nos ocurrirá ya lo veras-.

En eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Asami y en ella entraba Mako.

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí-.

-Dinos, ¿qué paso con la investigación del bar?-respondió rápidamente la pelinegra-.

-Bueno, pudimos arrestar a unos sujetos que al parecer trabajan para Kuvira y otros para Zaheer-.

-Eso es imposible, se supone que sus líderes como sus trabajadores no pueden verse, que hacían en un bar, tomando como amigos de toda la vida-.

-No lo sé esto no está bien, hay algo que no estamos viendo-dijo el cejas pobladas cerrando su puño-.

-¿Sera que solo fingen tener rivalidad?-

-Pero…¿Cómo explicarías todos los cuerpos que hemos encontrado?-

-No lo sé pero de alguna manera, quieren confundirnos-.

-Podría ser, esta vez estoy abierto a todas las posibilidades-.

-Pues, si es así desechen todo lo que ya habíamos avanzado, y comenzamos con las pistas que por fin tendremos con los tipos que arrestaron hoy-.

-Creo que es algo muy arriesgado, pero está bien-Mako volteo a ver a su hermano que solo se había quedado ahí escuchando todo-Bolín! Pero que te paso en el ojo?!-.

El ojiverde no contesto, pero Mako ya sabía como había pasado todo esto.

-Fue ella, ¿cierto?-afirmo enojado el ámbar-.

-Mako, yo estaba en su casa y bueno ella…-

-No me interesa ya me tiene harto, y tampoco permitir que siga haciendo daño a la pequeña Opal, esta noche también iré por ella, además sospecho que ella esta involucrada en todo este asunto y lo comprobare-con decisión en su mirada dijo Mako-.

…..

-Hola mamá y papá, sé que no deben de estar muy orgullosos de mí, por todo lo que he hecho, pero les aseguro que estoy muy cerca de atrapar a quien los ha asesinado-decía con tristeza la morena en una tumba que acariciaba como si de seda se tratara, mientras una que otra lagrima escapaba, se quedó unas horas más sintiendo la brisa de ese lejano panteón, para después pararse, subir a su automóvil y conducir a unos edificios viejos que estaban al límite de ciudad república, entro y busco sus cosas para más tarde, no sin antes darse una ducha y tomar su máscara, pues debía darle una buena paliza a cierta persona que sabía muy bien dónde encontrar-.

Durante su entrenamiento que había tenido desde los 7 años con Amón había aprendido a utilizar un Parkour excelente.

Salió del apartamento con su máscara, que era como una máscara de gas que solo tapaba la mitad de su cara, su vestuario era un pantalón ajustado negro, con una capucha del mismo que tapaba su cabeza y su única arma una Katana, la más filosa que podía existir, en lo más alto de un edificio, estaba echándole un último vistazo a su víctima, claramente Unalaq le ordeno darle una paliza, pero seguro que le daría igual que matara al chico, ya lo había hecho más de una vez.

Cuando vio que salía, del edificio de Industrias Futuro, se preparó y espero a que se metiera en un callejón obscuro como siempre, pero el chico no dejaba de hablar con su hermano, bueno unos minutos más de vida, hasta que por fin se despidieron, Korra comenzó a seguirlo-.

….

-Y bien iremos por ella-.

-No, yo iré por ella, tú te quedaras aquí, mejor aún alcanza a Bolín y ve con el-.

-Pero porque siempre quieres hacerlo todo tu solo?!-.

-Te informo que yo también se defenderme, he atrapado a muchos más asesinos y criminales que tu-.

-Lo se Asami, pero no es porque yo quiera hacerlo solo, pero necesito que vigiles a Bolín, tengo un mal presentimiento y por qué sé que eres mejor que yo, te estoy encargando la vida de mi hermano-dijo con voz firme el ojiambar-.

-Si lo pones así está bien, yo quería conocer a Korra ya que nunca dejan de hablar de ella pero creo que debemos hacerle caso a tu instinto-término la ingeniera-.

….

-Bolín iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, y también estaba preocupado por Opal, tenía que hacer algo-cuando dio la vuelta, en un callejón, sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteo pero no había nadie, sintió miedo y comenzó a caminar más rápido pero un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo, cuando levanto la vista solo vio a alguien que no se le veía el rostro pero si unos ojos azules llenos de ira por supuesto que era Korra, pero Bolín no lo sabía, cuando el chico iba a hablar, fue calado por otro golpe seguido de patadas por todo su cuerpo, por ultimo Korra lo tomo de su camisa ya rota y llena de sangre, saco su Katana, iba a pasarla por su cuello del ojiverde que cerró los ojos, pero un disparo que dio justo en el brazo de la morena, hizo que voltearan y que lo soltara en el instante, Bolín cayó al suelo inconsciente, ella busco con la mirada, al culpable, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que era una culpable, si era Asami que seguía apuntándole con su pistola.

En un rápido movimiento, Korra se acercó con rapidez a la chica que le había disparado, en segundos le quito el arma, y ahí se encontraron un azul profundo y un verde igual de profundo, sus miradas se encontraron, no sabían si era por la adrenalina pero el acercamiento, respiraciones y los roces que se daban al forcejear, hacían que sintieran que sus cuerpos temblaran.

-Suéltame que crees que haces imbécil-dijo con trabajo Asami, Korra solo pudo sonreír sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta por la máscara que llevaba, finalmente, la morena la soltó con fuerza logrando que Asami se cayera, pero de inmediato se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo ya no había nadie-.

A lo lejos, estaba Korra apretando con su mano su herida en donde le había disparado Asami.

-Asami Sato-pronuncio Korra con una leve sonrisa-.

 **~CONTINUARA~.**

 **Y BIEN HE AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ABAJO LES DEJARE UN EXTRA DE LA HISTORIA QUE ES PARTE DE UN MANGA QUE ESTOY DIBUJANDO Y ESCRIBIENDO, EN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS VENDRA MAS INFORMACION SOBRE LOS DEMAS COMO MARCELINE, YMIR QUE SABEMOS QUE NO SON DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE AVATAR.**

 **SIN MAS LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER Y RECOMIENDO MIS OTROS FICS. NOS LEEMOS**

 **Korra,ya había recorrido la ciudad, pues tenía que escapar de la policía cautelosamente, y que mejor que saltando entre todos los edificio, era la mejor, era una delincuente genio, y con sus otros maestros aprendió otras artes y a utilizar armas, era la asesina perfecta y la mejor de la ciudad, y que ni siquiera las personas sabían de su existencia, ni siquiera la policía, ellos asumían que todo era una guerra campal, entre bandos que se dedicaban a vender droga, pero lo que no sabían es que lo de la droga solo era fachada, lo que realmente pasaba, es que había un solo bando de asesinos que mataban por quedarse ciudad republica llamada el ojo en el cielo, era llamada así porque en cada Angulo era vigilada por un líder,**

 **El norte, es Unalaq, del sur es Amon, Este es Kuvira mientras que en el oeste esta Zaheer, son los más buscados y Korra es el punto en el centro de los líderes que le dicen que hacer.**

 **Por otro lado está la justicia de ciudad república, aquí son tres líderes Tenzin, el encargado de entrenar a todos los policías mentalmente, la siguiente es Lin que se encarga de su físico y por ultimo esta Yasuko Sato junto a su esposo Hiroshi Sato, ellos se encargan de la tecnología y armas de sus subordinados, pero ellos tienen a dos prodigio asi como el ojo en el cielo tiene a Korra, ellos tienen a Mako que fue adoptado por Lin junto a su hermano que fueron asesinados por alguien desconocido (aun) y por ultimo a Asami Sato Hija de los ingenieros más brillantes que han existido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KORRASAMI**

 **POR FAVOR**

 **CAP. 3**

 **LA NUEVA DETECTIVE.**

-Oh...pero mira a quien tenemos aquí y al parecer está herida-dijo divertida azula.

-ca...callate, me deja...ras pasar o no?.. -lograba apenas formular la morena-.

-claro, además Kuvira te está esperando-se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar-

Entro y bajo por unas escaleras que la llevaban a un antro, había todo tipo de personas, bailando pérdidas en sustancias que ahí mismo habían conseguido, por mano de Kuvira, pero no era más que fachada ya que al final de un pasillo había otras escaleras que iban más abajo.

Korra entro a su oficina sin si quiera tocar pues ya estaba esperándola.

-Pero que te ha pasado?-interrogó con una ceja alzada mientras veía como salía la sangre del brazo de korra-.

-na-nada...de que preocuparse-respondió con la respiración entre cortada-

-Ve con Yue y regresa cuando al menos esa hemorragia pare-

-Pero...-

-No quiero errores y si estas herida no lograrás terminar el trabajo, así que te sugiero que vallas o mandaré a alguien más-sentenció la ojioliva-

Korra de mala gana fue a donde Yue, esta vez toco la siguiente puerta para comprobar que estuviera la doctora, escucho una voz al fondo que le decía que entrará, lo hizo.

-Korra! Que te ha pasado?...ven siéntate, te curare de inmediato-

La morena seguía las órdenes de Yue, se sentó más parecía que estaba recostada pues empezaba a sufrir los síntomas por haber perdido tanta sangre, necesitaba curarse ya.

La albina comenzó a limpiar alrededor de la herida y Korra estaba delirando y sudando en exceso con la temperatura a lo más alto, procedió a retirar la bala del brazo y detener la hemorragia que seguía ya no como al principio pero aún brotaba sangre de su brazo, al terminar de retirar la bala y de limpiar estaba pensando en ponerle una bolsa de sangre para recuperar un poco de la que ya había perdido, pero observo que la herida de Korra estaba sanando precipitadamente y entonces supo que no a necesitaría, solo un poco de descanso.

...

HOSPITAL

-Asamiii!-grito un ojiambar- ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo esta Boín?-pregunto agitado, recorriendo con su mirada el golpe que tenía Asami cerca de la boca y su ropa sucia-.

-Mako…yo lo siento, cuando llegue ese maldito ya había golpeado a Bolín quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo-.

Mako se puso serio y dio un golpe a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, Asami solo cerro los ojos escapándose una lagrima de estos-NO PUEDE SER!...esos malditos…-comenzaba entrecortarse su voz-lo lamentaran, los atrapare Asami…lo juro-Y Asami se acercó a abrazarlo para que se desahogara, mientras se abrazaban la ojiverde pensaba en cómo era el agresor de Bolín, por alguna razón le había impactado, esos ojos azules eran penetrantes ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar a esa persona que le había hecho daño a sus amigos-.

…

-Korra-escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, volteaba para ver quien decía su nombre pero no veía a nadie-Korra-volvía a escuchar esta vez volteo y vio a sus padres mirándola tristemente, mientras ella veía como se alejaban se le salían las lágrimas-

-NO! Esperen- y desaparecían en la nada, en ese momento despertaba y se paraba de golpe, con su respiración al tope-.

-Hey tranquila -dijo Yue sentando de nuevo a la morena en el sillón, mientras Kora trataba de calmar su respiración-Oye ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada-.

-Si estoy bien, lo siento, ahora tengo que irme, Kuvira tiene algo para mí-.

-Espera Korra, ten cuidado, la hija de Hiroshi Sato esta tras de ti, esas balas son las que fabrica industrias futuro y tienen un veneno no tan fuerte pero si duerme el cuerpo, toma- le lanzo un frasco con un líquido azul-Esto te ayudará para ese veneno y no te quite agilidad si es que te vuelven a emboscar toma 5 mililitros por cada bala que entre o roce tu cuerpo-Korra asintió y salió directo a la oficina de Kuvira-.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, ahora dime ¿sabes quién te ha disparado?-

-Por supuesto que si fue la hija de Hiroshi Sato-

-Esa chica ya nos ha causado bastantes problemas, aunque no están ni cerca de atraparnos y mucho menos de sospechar sobre nosotros pero prefiero no dejar cabos sueltos-La morena se comenzaba a hacer una idea de a done iba todo esto, quería venganza por su brazo- Tengo un serio trabajo para ti que nos beneficiará, solo en ti confió para hacer este trabajo-la duda en la ojiazul creía con cda palabra- Necesito que te infiltres en la policia de ciudad y nos pases información, Quiero ir por Raiko y Hiroshi ya mismo, pero necesitamos actuar con cautela y quien mejor para eso que tu-.

Korra se quedaba incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando-Espera, pensé que me dirias que matara a la hija de Hiroshi, ¿No sería mejor matarla a ella y a su esposa para lastimarlo?-.

-Lo pensé, sería lo más indicado y cliché, pero prefiero hacerlo sufrir físicamente y ya después vendrá su familia, la gente como ellos solo piensan en sí mismos, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para limpiar al mundo-.

-Y como piensas que encontrare trabajo en la policía, no es tan fácil-afirmo-.

-No te preocupes, tengo infiltrados ahí con trabajos menores que seguro te ayudaran, mañana recibirás una llamada de la policía, me parece que hay una bacante de lado de los policías de los Bein-fong hable con unas personas y me dijeron que estarían felices de que la hija del ex líder de las tribus agua les ayude a investigar, quiero que hagas pensar a todos que eres una adolecente seria y fuerte que quiere cambiar y ayudar a disminuir el crimen bueno ya sabes todo ese sermón, y cada mes durante 6 meses vendrás a informarme sobre lo que está pasando y cuando sea el momento indicado me traigas a Hiroshi, mientras yo misma me encargare de Raiko, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

-Espera ¿que pasara con Asami Sato?-pregunto seria.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-pregunto sin expresión alguna-.

-Quiero que dejes que yo acabe con ella, cuando sea el momento-.

-Hmp…me da igual a quien quieres joderte, haz tu trabajo y ya, eso es todo-.

La castaña solo salió directo a su apartamento, el cielo estaba gris, como casi siempre en ciudad republica era la ciudad más lluviosa del mundo pero eso no le molestaba a la morena más bien quedaba con la vida que ella levaba, de su bolsillo saco una cajetilla y se llevó un cigarrillo a su boca, buscaba su encendedor y lo prendía, tenía que llegar a su departamento, pelearía de nuevo con Opal lo más seguro. Cuando llego se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba, por su mente paso Bolín seguro que estaba en el hospital con ese tonto, suspiro y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue directo al hospital en su automóvil-.

…..

HOSPITAL

Opal se encontraba recargada con la vista perdida en una de las paredes, Mako estaba sentado y Asami de pie, los tres esperando noticias de su amigo-.

-¿Familiares del joven Bolín?-pregunto el doctor-

-Si…-dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes-.

-Bueno, el chico está bien a pesar de las contusiones que tuvo en la cabeza ha reaccionado bien, pero necesita pasar hoy la noche aquí, mañana se lo podrán llevar, pero necesitara mucho descanso-señaló el doctor-.

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Asami, y el doctor hizo una reverencia y se fue-.

-Bueno yo me quedare, vallan a descansar ustedes-dijo el pelinegro-.

-Estas seguro de que…-no termino de hablar la morena ojiverde, pues vio que a lo lejos estaba su novia esperándola-.

-¿Qué pasa Opal?- dijo Asami volteando a donde esta miraba-.

Korra se acercaba al grupo quedando a unos pasos de ellos esperando a Opal-Ko-korra, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con miedo, pues el ojiambar y la ojiverde mataban a korra con la mirada-.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, Mako la agarro de su camisa y se vieron directo a los ojos, la mirada ojiambar denotaba odio hacia korra, ella solo lo veía sin expresión alguna

-Como te atreves a venir aquí!?...no eres bienvenida aquí!-.

-Tú no puedes decirme a donde puedo y no puedo ir, además no mal interpretes yo solo venía a ver como estaba mi novia-.

-Que sínica eres, tú no la quieres, la tratas mal-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo con la misma inexpresividad-.

-Mako, por favor suéltala, no quiero más problemas, suficiente tenemos con esto-el muchacho le dio una última mirada y la soltó-

-Korra ¿Qué haces aquí?-le cuestiono

-Solo quería ver si estabas bien-.

-Si claro, finge todo lo que quieras, eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo por último el pelinegro -

La morena ojiverde suspiro- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Amm, me informaron que estabas aquí-.

-¿Y quién te informo?-pregunto esta vez Asami-responde! ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que le paso a Bolín? Tú… ¿has tenido algo que ver verdad?!-La castaña no responde- tu silencio lo dice todo, Te juro que si tu tuviste algo que ver con bolín voy a….-

-¿Matarme? ¿Encerrarme en prisión? Bueno eso no importa-dijo con una sonrisa- No seas presumida, no me importa que te digan la mejor agente de la ciudad o del mundo, sin pruebas no puedes hacer nada, además, No tengo por qué decirles restándole importancia y mirándola fijamente-y bueno ¿te quedaras? O ¿nos vamos?-pregunto a Opal sin quitarle la vista a Asami-.

-Creo que será mejor irnos -le respondió jalando su brazo-.

-Bien-se limitó a decir, le guiño un ojo a Asami y se fue de ahí con Opal-.

-Esa maldita mujer, si es que tuvo algo que ver la destruiré- dijo en voz alta el pelinegro-.

…..

Departamento de Korra

-Korra, respóndeme con la verdad, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver en esto?-.

La nombrada solo la observaba, pensando que responderle-Opal, yo…-una canción proveniente de su bolsillo le hizo saber que estaba entrando una llamada miro la pantalla y era número desconocido aunque ella se imaginaba quien era-Lo siento tengo que contestar-deslizo el dedo en la pantalla para contestar-Bueno…si soy yo…ha claro…de acuerdo…no está bien, eso solo que pensé que llamarían mañana…si…entonces mañana… ¿A las 7? De acuerdo…hasta luego- y colgó la llamada-.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Opal acariciando la cara de Korra-.

-Era, de la policía-Opal contrajo su cara suponiendo lo peor- tranquila, no es lo que piensas, de hecho no creo que te imagines porque me llamaron-.

-Entonces… ¿me dirás?-le pregunto aun acariciando su cara y viéndola a los ojos-.

-Veras me han ofrecido un trabajo en la estación y lo acepte, la llamada fue para comprobar mi hora de entrada-La más joven se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que estaba escuchando, pues sabia de sobre como era Korra-

-¿Es enserio?-soltó aun sorprendida-

-Si bueno creo que es tiempo de que tome enserio mi responsabilidad-.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así, te aseguro que tus padres estarían muy felices por tu decisión-.

-No estoy segura de eso, pero…creo que es hora de dormir mañana tengo que despertar temprano-.

-Está bien vamos-le dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios-.

…

Al día siguiente

-Hey Asami-dijo un chico moreno dejando caer una pila de papeles en el escritorio-.

-Que pasa, te he dicho muchas veces que no entres así a mi oficina-.

-Bha, no seas pesada, yo solo venía a decirte que si sabes algo sobre la nueva chica-.

-¿Nueva chica?-.

-Si me parece que los Bein-fong la contrataron, debe de ser alguna conocida ya que le dieron el cargo de Iroh -.

-¿Qué?-Asami se quedó pensando en ¿Quién podría ser tan importante como para ascenderlo tan rápido, era bien sabido que a todos les costaba subir de rango, decidió responder sus dudas- Lo siento pero tengo que saber quién es, voy con Bein-fong-y fue decidida a la oficina de la jefa, toco la puerta y aprobaron desde el otro lado su paso-.

-¿Qué pasa Asami?-pregunto Lin-

-Bueno, yo quería saber si era cierto lo de la nueva chica-

-Oh! Es cierto ayer durante la noche recibí una llamada, de la tribu agua del sur y bueno, me dijeron que la hija del exjefe quiere reclamar su lugar y me pareció extraño, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto está en su derecho, gracias a su padre atrapamos a los más grandes delincuentes de la ciudad-.

-Usted ¿se refiere al jefe Tonrraq?

-En efecto Asami-contesto seriamente la jefa-

-Y-yo no sabía que él tiene una hija-.

-Bueno pues ahora lo sabes y será tu nueva compañera-

-Y al menos podría saber quién es, como es ella-.

-Sí, este es su archivo-dijo extendiéndole un fólder-.

La pelinegra abrió el folder y no sabía si sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma o simplemente ya había perdido la cabeza, pero la de la foto era…

-Ella es…-dijo confundida Asami-pero la interrumpió el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta-

-Adelante-dijo la jefa Lin-

Cuando la puerta se abrió entro…

-Korra Kurosawa, ella es Korra hija del ex jefe de la tribu agua Tonrraq Kurosawa y será tu nueva compañera-.

 **~CONTINUARA~**


	4. Chapter 4

Korrasami

Por favor

Capitulo 4

~Asami Sato~.

-llegas justo a tiempo, ella es tu nueva...-.

-No!...pero que, ¿es broma verdad?!-

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte- dijo sarcásticamente korra-.

-Tu cállate! O te voy a...-

-Suficiente! Veo que ya se conocen así dejaran a un lado las formalidades y comenzaran a trabajar, si tienen algún asunto les recomiendo que lo arreglen fuera de la estación es todo!- sin más Asami salió de la oficina, sabía que no era una buena idea hacer enojar a Lin, Asami le hizo un gesto a korra para que la siguiera a su ahora oficina que compartirán, de camino a esta los demás oficiales veían con curiosidad a la morena, era de esperarse, su sorpresiva llegada había dado mucho de qué hablar, en especial porque en esos días mucho se hablaba de la estación de policía de la ciudad, muchos decían que esta ayudaba a el ojo en el cielo en ciertos trabajos y en cierta parte era cierto pero no lo sabían que inconscientemente les ayudaban, aunque decidió ignorar a todos, no estaba ahí para agradarle a fin entraron y la ojiverde cerró la puerta tras ellas.

-¿Dime a que juegas?!-pregunto con enfado Asami-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, como si yo quisiera estar aqui-.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Cuando la morena abrió la boca para hablar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a un Mako sorprendido.

-Asami! Escuchaste que iba...-su voz se esfumó al ver a la morena a un lado de ella-¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?-esta vez grito enojado-.

La morena se hartó de los reproches que hacían ahí, su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido y sabía que eso no era una buena señal, lamentablemente su cuerpo reaccionaba muy rápido a las provocaciones y francamente no tenía por qué dar alguna explicación.

-Contesta! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si vienes ahora a Asami…-No recibían respuesta, la morena tenía la cabeza agachada, la sorpresa de Mako y Asami fue ver de repente a Korra sosteniendo de la camisa al chico mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo.

-EN PRIMER LUGAR...NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE NI A TI NI A NADIE EXPLICACIONES, EN SEGUNDO, NO ES TAMPOCO DE MI AGRADO ESTAR AQUI CON USTEDES Y EN TERCERA DEJA DE JUZGARME ANTES DE SABER EL MOTIVO DE MI LLEGADA... TE RECOMIENDO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA O YO TE LA CERRARE PARA SIEMPRE-.

El ojiambar no era de las personas que sintiera miedo, era detective, pero había algo en ese momento en la mirada de korra que cambio, podría jurar que su color cambio a un rojo sangre, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada y tenía el presentimiento de que si decía algo moriría.

Por su parte korra se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cagarla, volteo a ver a Asami y después a Mako, ambos estaban inmovilizados y sin mover un musculo, trato de calmar su respiración y lo logro, cerro sus ojos por un instante tomando de nuevo ese tono azul celeste y le regreso el brillo, empujo a Mako por algún lado de laoficina y salio sin decir nada.

-Pero ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar?-pregunto Mako aun sentado con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente-.

-No…no lo sé, pero creo que esta vez excedimos en preguntarle tantas cosas-dijo Asami aun mirando la puerta por donde había salido Korra-.

-¿de qué hablas?! Ella es sospechosa de lo que le paso a Bolín!

-Oye no porque nos caiga mal la culparemos, actúa como profesional Mako si te consideras uno-.

-¿Te estas poniendo de su lado?-pregunto molesto levantándose de la silla-.

-No! Pero creo que no es justo que ni siquiera dejemos que se explique el por qué esta aquí-.

Se hizo un silencio y el ojiambar lo medito un poco, quizá si había sido algo duro con la morena sin siquiera saber el motivo de su presencia en la estación.

-Y entonces ¿qué hacia ella aquí?

-Pues te sugiero que te vuelvas a sentar antes de que te caigas por lo que te dire-.

-Ya no lo hagas más difícil-.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que sabes que desde hace unos días teníamos una bacante por la ida de Iroh a la nación del fuego-el pelinero asintió- Pues hace rato que llegue me dijeron que ya habían contratado a alguien, y ese alguien acaba de salir de aquí muy enojada-.

-¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando, ese puesto solo lo puede llenar alguien que de verdad es muy bueno y ella…-lo interrumpio-.

-Ella es hija de Tonrraq Kurosawa-el pelinegro abrió la boca y los ojos, según el sabia no tenía hijos y mucho menos hijas-Si, se lo que estás pensando, pero al parecer lo tenía muy bien escondido nuestro exjefe-.

-Esto es una locura, dime que estoy teniendo una pesadilla-.

-No, lamentablemente no lo es, y ahora tengo que ir por ella, quiera o no es mi compañera-.

-Bueno al menos yo no la tendré que soportar todo el día-le dijo divertido-.

-vete al diablo Mako- y salió de su oficina en busca de Korra, después recorrer toda la estación sin éxito, decidió ir al último lugar que quedaba en el patio trasero de la estación, y para su buena suerte estaba ahí, estaba sentada en una banca con un cigarro en su boca sacando el humo lentamente, la pelinegra se acercó y se sentó a un lado, korra ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero no le dijo nada, hasta después de que termino el cigarro que tenía en su boca.

-¿quieres uno?-ofrecía un cigarro la morena a Asami.

-Claro-tomo uno y lo encendió-.

Un momento se quedaron en silencio sin mencionar nada, hasta que Asami termino su cigarro y rompió el hielo.

-Korra, yo realmente no sé qué significa todo esto, pero debes saber que es muy confuso y hasta donde nosotros sabíamos eras una vándala y haces sufrir a una de nuestras compañera y ahora estas aquí es algo raro por donde lo veas, pero también es cierto que quizá te juzgamos demasiado pronto y probablemente tengas un motivo para todo esto pero realmente es muy confuso

-Yo no estoy aquí porque quiera, pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo-.

La ojiverde la miro con confusión ¿Trabajo? ¿A qué se refería? En especial por el tono de seguridad con que lo había dicho, coo si algunas muchas otras veces lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Si tienes razón de estar confundida, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, ni familia ni algo que se le parezca, no creo que a nadie le interese acercarse a mí y cuando les interese ya abre hecho mi trabajo, ya me abre ido, además tampoco me interesa nadie, estoy aquí buscando mi justicia, no romperé mi promesa que le hice a mis padres, realmente no busco amigos.

Eso había dejado más confusa a Asami, pero tenía el presentimiento que era mala idea preguntar de más-Si es así- se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la morena dejándola incrédula-Soy Asami Sato, detective de esta estación de policía y soy tu nueva compañera

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Korra con una ceja levantada-.

-Pues presentándome, quiero que empecemos de nuevo-La morena no respondió, solo estrecho su mano y cuando la quería quitar Asami no la soltó- Y además quiero ayudarte a encontrar esa justicia de la que me has hablado-.

La mirada de la de piel nívea estaba llena de determinación, aunque esa frase tenía un doble sentido, claro que le ayudaría pero también la vigilaría más de cerca, esa tarde Korra se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que esa mujer era bastante hermosa y poseía un gran carácter, la segunda, que si no tenía cuidado podría descubrir lo que planeaba y seria su fin, ya había escuchado rumores sobre la astucia y de la intuición de Asami Sato.

~CONTINUARA~.

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO!, UN POCO CORTO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRA MAS INFORMACION…. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LEERLO COMO YO ESCRIBIRLO ;))) CUALQUIER DUDA, ACLARACION, RECOMENDACIÓN, ETC. DEJARLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

KorrAsami

"Por favor"

Capítulo 5.

~Soplón~

Era una noche lluviosa y aunque el cielo estaba nublado, tenues destellos de luna iluminaban una habitación donde estaban dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, esta apestaba completamente a sexo mientras los gemidos predominaban y sofocaban, hacían eco chocando entre ellos acallando cualquier otro ruido.

-Ah! Korra! Mas!- gruño la pelinegra mientras tomaba a la nombrada por el pelo-.

-¿Te gusta…Verdad pre-ciosa?…-pregunto con la voz entrecortada la morena-.

-Si…Auuu…Korra mas, ya casi… me vengo-decía con desesperación, mientras clavaba sus uñas ahora en su espalda como si quisiera arrancarle la piel a la morena

-Oh!...Asami-dijo en un fuerte suspiro la morena dándole duras envestidas-.

-Korraaaaaaa!-se escuchó una voz diferente esta vez, provocando que la morena despertara de golpe-.

-Pero que mierda!-grito levantándose-.

-Jajajaja tranquila, soy yo… Marceline-le dijo divertida-.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? ¿A qué hora es?-contesto agitada-.

-Pues venía a verte, supe que tienes nuevo "trabajo" y son como las 12 am-dijo con una sonrisa-pero veo que no te ha caído muy bien-miraba las jeringas que estaban en la mesita de noche-Korra ¿aun te inyectas eso?-pregunto más seria-.

-Por supuesto, sabes que sin eso no puedo dormir y prácticamente vivir, además me es estresante estar con muchas personas y hoy estuve con bastantes-.

-Pero, sabes que eso también acorta tu vida-.

-Estoy segura que no viste solamente a saber cómo estoy mi salud solamente-respondió la morena cortante-.

-Pues aunque no lo creas me preocupas, pero no tratare de convencerte, y bueno es cierto que vengo a entregarte la información de tu nuevo "trabajo" para hoy mismo y te recomiendo que lo hagas Zaheer parecía muy impaciente por su deceso y me parece que lo conoces-le extendió una foto-.

-¿A si? ¿Quién es?-dijo extendiendo su mano, recibiendo la fotografía, era un chico de ojos azul y el pelinegro, con uno que otro percing-Si creo que lo he visto-.

-Qué bueno, porque Zaheer lo quiere muerto lo más pronto posible-.

-Demonios que habrá hecho para que Zaheer lo ordenara-dijo riéndose-.

-No lo sé pero debe ser algo grave-.

-Y hablando de grandes problemas. ¿No falta una estúpida que siempre está contigo?-pregunto Korra mientras se comenzaba a vestirse para la "ocasión"-.

-Que observadora, pues también nos han encargado un trabajo especial y bueno se quedó cuidando mientras yo venía a darte la información, Zaheer espera que lo hagas lo más pronto posible-.

-Dile que no tenga cuidado, ese pobre diablo no sabrá ni quien lo golpeo-sonreía sínicamente-.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es Asami?-.

-¿Qué?-

-Asami, tu dijiste su nombre antes de que te despertara-.

-Seguro que escuchaste mal-.

-No lo creo, fue muy claro, y no tiene nada de malo que…-

-Marci, por favor no empieces, te he dicho que no fue así, no me des más cosas en que pensar, mi cabeza está harta de todo esto-puso su mano en su frente-y muy harta, tengo que concentrarme y no puedo pensar en tonterías, sabes que nosotras no podemos "amar" a alguien, los pondríamos en peligro-.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero sabes que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de los líderes del ojo en el cielo, y podrías acabar con todo esto, de Hecho ese era nuestro plan, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Lo sé! Pero no ahora, sé que estoy cerca de saber algo sobre la muerte de mis padres y ahora que trabajo en la estación de policías, y con el ojo en el cielo será más fácil para mi saber quién o quiénes fueron los culpables, cuando lo sepa se llevará a cabo nuestro plan, por ahora, nos queda esperar-dijo poniendo su máscara-.

-Ni como hacerte cambiar de opinión, en fin, si así lo prefieres nos veremos después-Le respondió y Korra desapareció por la ventana, Marceline suspiro y salió del apartamento de la morena-.

….

Korra iba saltando y maniobrando en los callejones de ciudad república, ella sabía perfectamente a donde ir y encontrar al tipo que Zaheer quería muerto, unas cuantas calles más se topó con un bar de mala muerte a simple vista, letreros con unos cuantos focos prendidos, las ventanas rotas y un olor poco agradable que salía de este, subió a la azotea para meterse por una pequeña puerta, escabulléndose llego y abrió una puerta que estaba en el techo, observo una orgia y entre ellos estaba el sujeto, era algo asqueroso ver eso, quería eliminarlo lo más pronto posible, saco un arco de la parte de atrás de su traje, le apunto al sujeto, pero para su mala suerte este vio al techo y se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, quedo en shock pues estaba a nada de morir, solo levanto las manos y cuando algo iba a decir, la puerta de esa habitación salió volando entrando en ella una ojiverde, seguida de otros dos policías-Mierda- fu lo único que pudo pensar Korra.

-No se muevan!Todos están bajo arresto por distribución de droga, tienen derecho a guardar silencio-dijo Asami apuntando-.

-Espera!-Dijo un chico-Hay alguien en el techo que quiere matarme!-.

Asami por reflejo miro al techo, pero no vio nada-Llévenselos!-grito a los otros dos policías-Nadie ensuciaría sus manos por una escoria como tú!-.

Korra escucho eso y no comprendió por que le había dolido que lo dijera ella, sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en su moral, eso había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, el problema ahora era ese sujeto que ahora estaba en manos de Asami, debía pensar en algo y pronto, antes de que le informaran a Zaheer que no había cumplido con su trabajo, algo, un pretexto para ir a la estación y sacar a Tanho , si ese era su nombre, aunque bueno eso ya era irrelevante, comenzó a buscar soluciones, pero primero debía irse de ahí, o la verían más ahora que habían llegado más refuerzos, se le ocurriría algo.

….

Daba vueltas por toda su habitación, su cerebro se había bloqueado y ninguna solución hasta ahora esto ya se estaba poniendo feo y más porque eran aproximadamente las 2am.

-Tendré que llamarla y utilizar un pretexto barato, algo-dijo en voz alta-comenzó a buscar su celular pero no aparecía, la última vez que lo vio estaba en su escritorio de la nueva oficina…¡eso era! El pretexto perfecto para ir a la estación y hacer su trabajo, tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver algo que pensó era una mala broma.

-Hola-dijo nerviosa y cortante-.

-Hola veo que pensabas salir, ¿se puede saber a dónde?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Pues iba a la estación, veras olvide mi celular-dijo avanzando pero Asami se lo impidió-.

-¿Hablas de este celular?-dijo mostrándole su celular-.

-Oh! Sí, es justamente ese me has salvado de ir hasta allá- simulo alivio, pero su cabeza quería explotar, ya había perdido su oportunidad-.

-De nada y bueno ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Amm, claro, puedes- se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, Asami entro y miro todo el lugar, era un departamento grande pero sin muchas cosas y algunas estaban en cajas aun,*Debe mudarse mucho*pensó la pelinegra* pero Korra la saco de sus pensamientos- Sé que eres detective experimentada y todo eso pero… bueno ahora me dirás, ¿cómo es que sabes dónde vivo? -.

-Lo acabas de decir, soy detective y veras tengo mis contactos, y además es mi deber saber dónde vive, por si se presenta alguna emergencia – sonó más como amenaza-.

-Claro, si ver mi archivo le llamas "contactos" está bien aunque creo que a Lin no le gustaría saber que andas husmeando-dijo divertida-pero en fin, ¿Por qué no esperaste a mañana para que yo recuperara mi celular?, creí que yo no te caía bien, y además creo que si tu sospechas algo de mí, sería una ventaja yo no supiera que tu sabes en donde vivo-.

-Para tu información lo vi cuando Lin me dio tu archivo en el momento que llegaste-mintió- Y vaya que ahora sí que actúas como un detective,-dijo con una risita-.

-No has respondido-le dijo fría-.

-No, no lo sé… creo… que yo…quería decirte que siento que tú y yo…-pero fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante en su celular- espera debo…debo contestar-Hola…si…espera…oye…no hables tan rápido no entiendo nada…¿Qué?! ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE LO QUE DICES?!...MIERDA! VOY PARA HAYA-colgó-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Korra, un poco ¿Preocupada? Sí que era nuevo en ella-.

-Es un recluso, esta noche fui a un bar a arrestar a un hombre que denunciaron, por vender droga y ahora está muerto- Esto sí que había tomado por sorpresa a Korra, al menos porque no había sido ella-Sera mejor que vengas conmigo-La ojiazul asintió y salió- con Asami del edificio.

…..

Prisión de ciudad Republica…

-Me alegra que llegaras Asami, esto tienes que verlo, es simplemente horrible-le decía el detective Wu-.

-Vamos llévame a la celda-dijo una apresurada Asami, seguida de Korra-.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una puerta que llevaba a las celdas de aislamiento.

-Es aquí por favor, necesito que leas muy bien la nota que está ahí porque yo no entiendo nada y quien mejor que tu para estos trabajos-decía el morena mientras abría la puerta-.

-¿Nota? Si dejo nota fue suicidio entonces…-dijo confusa la piel lechosa-.

-No es una nota de suicidio es de estas "notas"-.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la escena que veía Asami como Korra era una carnicería, Korra estaba acostumbrada porque había hecho cosas peores, pero aun así se quedó con la boca abierta y un tanto alterada, por su parte Asami le entro una ira inmensa no se explicaba cómo era que todo esto había pasado y ahora había un caso nuevo, a simple vista el tipo que estaba ahí era solo un distribuidor de drogas pero al parecer había algo más y nada claro con esa nota que estaba en toda una pared, era un acertijo

"No todo lo que está a tu alrededor es confiable"

Eso decía la nota, era una frase que todos sabemos pero la intención con que la habían puesto no era clara, ¿Acaso se refería a que Tanho fue engañado por alguien, algún soplón? O a que se refería exactamente esa frase-.

-¿Cómo alguien pudo entrar y salir de aquí sin ser visto?!-grio con furia Asami a los guardias-.

-Detective, no fue sin ser visto, si lo vimos atravez de las cámaras, pero mientras informamos y bajamos a la celda ya había pasado todo, es algo nuevo y lo peor es que no hay rastro o huellas de esa persona, si es que es una persona-respondio uno de ellos-.

-¡Pero ¿qué dices?! ¡Claro que fue una persona! ¡Quiero que me muestren esos videos!-ordeno Asami y los dos guardias salieron rápidamente en busca de ellos-.

-Wu, quiero que le digas a Lin que yo me encargare de este caso, y no quiero un no por respuesta-.

-Entendido- dijo Wu saliendo de ahí-

-¡Korra quiero que veas el…-se detuvo al ver que Korra sudaba y su respiración iba al máximo-.¿Korra estas bien?-le pregunto ya más calmada-.

Mientras en la mente de la morena…

-Esta escena, ahora que lo pienso ya la había visto y fue cuando encontré a mis padres muertos en mi casa…en mi propia casa, además esa nota…es…es la misma que estaba en mi habitación, escrita con la propia sangre de mis padres….-un grito la hizo reaccionar-.

-Korraaaa!-la morena se encontró con una mirada verde y un gesto ceñido y preocupado-Korra ¿Estas bien?-.

-Yo…si, lo-lo siento es que me quede pensando en algo-

-Bueno, necesito que me ayudes con este caso ¿crees poder hacerlo?-pregunto Asami-.

-claro no hay problema-Sabia que ese era un paso más para cumplir su venganza y acabar con los de un ojo en el cielo-.

En otro lado…

-El trabajo fue acertado, el hombre ha muerto-hablo un hombre de voz gruesa y una capa negra-.

-Perfecto, ahora falta ver que pieza mueve la policía-contesto un tipo de mirada fría-.

-¿Qué hay de Korra?-pregunto el de la capa-.

-No te preocupes a ella la dejare para el final-dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada-.

~CONTINUARA~

 **BUENO AQUÍ DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO!…UFF YA VIENE LO BUENO! =D, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI COMO YO HE DISFRUTADO AL ESCRIBIRLO SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS A LA PROXIMA, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O CONSEJO, DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS BYE ;)))**


	6. Chapter 6

KORASAMI

"POR FAVOR"

~ ¿Trampa? ~

CAP. 6

Había pasado ya un mes desde el "incidente" que ocurrió en la prisión de Ciudad Republica, durante ese tiempo Korra y Asami se conocían mas y entre ellas seguía creciendo esa "atracción" por parte de la morena porque a pesar de que no comprendía esos sentimientos, se sentía segura con Asami, se había ganado su confianza, al menos con ella no fingía ser siempre un monstruo sin sentimientos, y por la ojiverde, ella creía comenzar a entender la frialdad de Korra por lo que a veces decía, sabía que algo malo le había sucedido y que muy en lo profundo había una chica linda en la morena, además de que los rozones que se daban algunas veces por accidente no ayudaban en nada, pero lo disimulaban ninguna de las dos deseaba tocar el tema y estaban bastante ocupadas en la investigación no tenían ni siquiera una pista de quien o que había sido el causante de todo esto, ya habían repasado el caso una y otra vez y nada, Asami comenzaba a creer que si había sido suicidio, de no ser por la nota, lo más preocupante era que ni Korra sabía que había pasado, ya que Zaheer no la había llamado para castigar su "falla" al no ser ella la causante del deceso de Tanho, y lo más extraño es que había recibido reporte mensaje de Zaheer felicitándola por su "excelente trabajo" cuando no lo había hecho ella, comenzaban a pensar ambas chicas que alguien de la policía trabajaba por su cuenta.

Ambas iban en el satomovil negro de Asami, cada una hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Korra decidió hablar, quería compartir la sospecha que tenía, además no perdería nada.

-Oye Asami...-

-¿Qué pasa?-contesto sin quitar la vista del camino-.

-Yo tengo una idea de quien pudo ser el causante de todo esto-Asami freno repentinamente sin avisar y sin importarle que habían más satomoviles atrás de ella, la cara de Korra quedo embarrada en el tablero, rápidamente vio a Asami con enojo por la acción tan repentina de la pelinegra-OYE! ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA?

-No! Pero me volveré si no resuelvo todo esto, ahora dime que es lo que tienes en mente- Los claxon de los demás conductores no se hicieron esperar-.

-Si pero primero ¿podríamos salir de aquí?-dijo Korra, Asami avanzo-.

-Bien, vamos a la estación-le contesto Asami-.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, justamente de ellos es de quien desconfío- Asami abrió sus ojos al escuchar la declaración de Korra, ya que era lo mismo que ella pensaba-.

-Entonces a ¿dónde podemos ir?-.

-Tenía en mente un lugar, suelo ir ahí cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste-comento Korra-.

-Y ¿Dónde queda exactamente-.

-A las afueras de ciudad Republica-yo te guio-La pelinegra iba siguiendo las instrucciones de su compañera, ya no desconfiaba de ella así que solo se limitó a obedecerla, y menos ahora que sabía que no era la única en tener locas ideas, llegaron a una casa, que se veía que había visto mejores años pero sí que era perfecta para que nadie las molestara, el lugar alrededor estaba completamente solo-.

-Bueno, pues aquí es-dijo Korra-.

-Perdona si es muy interesado de mi parte, pero ¿es tuya?-pregunto refiriéndose a la casa-.

-Ahora, si lo es, era de mi padre cuando era detective, aquí venía a despejar su mente un rato, de hecho vine con él un par de veces a pescar, decía con nostalgia mientras miraba el lago frente a ellas, pero dio un respingón cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho, aunque ya era costumbre que Korra le compartiera cosas muy personales que nadie sabía de ella a Asami- Bueno entremos-.

Entraron a la casa y era bastante grande, no tenía muchas cosas, era como el apartamento de Korra, solo tenía lo básico, se sentaron en el comedor y se miraron directamente-.

-Y bien me dirás ¿de quien sospechas?- pregunto primero Asami-.

-No sé exactamente, quien pero sé que es alguien de la estación-.

-Sí creo que pienso igual, digo nadie sabía sobre el caso, solo yo, Mako y unos agentes más, pero la verdad es que me cuesta trabajo pensar que fue alguno de ellos-.

-Espero, que no me lo tomes a mal pero sospecho de ese tal Mako- dijo haciendo un puchero-.

-¿estas mal de tu cabeza? Claro que no es el-.

-Mira es tu problema si quieres defender a tu novio, pero que conste que no actúas como una profesional-.

-Oye…espera, Mako no es mi novio, en primera y en segunda si soy una profesional.

-Si claro como quieras, pero yo digo que él es-.

-Dime porque sospechas de él, creo que merezco una explicación y quizá tome en cuenta tu absurda sospecha-.

-Pues porque siempre está contigo y finge ser tu amigo, que mejor que ganarse a la jefa, para que nadie sospeche de ti-.

-Eso suena más como celos que como una explicación seria-.

-¿por qué tendría celos de ese imbécil?!-.

-No lo sé, eso te lo preguntaría yo a ti,¿acaso te molesta que yo este con él?-.

-Bueno y que si es así?!- le dijo, dejándola más sorprendida, estaba aceptando que si estaba celosa. La paciencia de Korra haba terminado y en parte era porque sabía que si estaba celosa porque siempre los veía juntos, dúrate todo el mes que había estado junto a Asami investigando, tenía sensaciones inexplicables, se sentía bien y más aún porque después de su mal inicio, comenzaban a llevarse bien, pero todo se iba al carajo cuando llegaba Mako, la morena estallaba en celos, era parte de su naturaleza-Si es lo que querías escuchar, si estoy muy celosa de ese tipo, no me agrada que este cerca de ti, además me trata como una apestada, cuando él no sabe nada sobre mí.

-Korra, yo sé que Mako es una persona muy directa y además él es así contigo porque sabe que siempre estas a la defensiva con él, además tus celos son en vano-dijo esto con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué…-no la dejo hablar-.

-Veras, yo conozco a Mako desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que él no tiene otras intenciones conmigo-

-No por que lleves mucho tiempo conociéndolo, significa que conozcas sus mañas, jamás conoces a una persona del todo-.

-Mmmm…bueno puede que tengas razón, pero yo sé que Mako solo quiere mi amistad, porque él es Gay y su pareja es mi antiguo compañero, es el ahora general Iroh ll-.

Korra se quedó atónita, por dos cosas, y la primer razón es porque nunca se imaginó eso de Mako, a ella le daba igual los gustos de las personas incluso los propios, aunque sabía de sobra que a ella le gustaban las mujeres, jamás le había atraído un hombre, pero esta sí que no la esperaba y la más grande era porque ya la había cagado en decirle a Asami que estaba celosa por ella-Bueno…yo…yo. No sé qué decir-.

-Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara Korra, la gran Korra Kurosawa se me ha declarado-dijo burlonamente-.

-Valla creí que era yo la que estaba mal de la cabeza, sigue soñando, yo jamás dije algo así-.

-No directamente-seguía sin quitar su sonrisa-A menos que me digas lo contrario, dímelo, dime que no te gusto, pero dímelo directo a los ojos-.

Por primera vez en su vida Korra se sentía intimidada por alguien, que no fuera su padre o madre, no sabía que decir, no estaba consciente de que era lo que sentía por Asami pues ella jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera con Opal, era un sentimiento bastante diferente-

-Yo…Tu no…me…me-trataba de explicarse Korra, con sus intentos de argumentos-La ojiverde acallo a la morena con un dedo sobre los labios de esta-.

-Mira Korra, para serte sincera, me gustas y tú si me interesas, lo cierto es que me causas mucha curiosidad en muchos aspectos, pero, la verdad quiero descubrirlos por mi cuenta, por que como te dije antes soy una profesional y me gusta resolver los casos más difíciles y tú eres uno de ellos, pero por ahora creo que me basta saber que te pongo nerviosa, es una pista para mí-le guiño un ojo y tuvo el atrevimiento de besarle la comisura de los labios de korra, esta última no sabía si este era un sueño como varios que ya había tenido y si era uno, que la despertaran antes de que se la creyera, pero para su buena o mala suerte esto era muy real, una canción proveniente del bolsillo de Asami la salvo, pues la estaban llamando, se separó de Korra y contesto-.

ASAMI-Aquí Asami…

MAKO-Asami, ¿Dónde estás?!-.

ASAMI-Tranquilo, estoy con Korra, platicando unas cosas sobre el caso-.

MAKO-Pues te sugiero que vengas a la estación, hay algo que te gustara ver, y nos ayudara para el caso y al parecer tiene que ver con lo de Bolín también-.

ASAMI- De acuerdo estaremos haya.-colgó y miro a Korra, la morena ya estaba más calmada-.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la ojiazul-.

-Me parece que hemos encontrado algo-.

-¿En la estación?-.

\- Si Mako me dijo que es algo que nos ayudara bastante, además, dice que podría ayudarnos a encontrar al culpable del incidente de Bolín- ante esto último Korra paso saliva y sudo frio, si era eso cierto, ella saldría perdiendo, y no podría hacer su justicia, además de que era cierto que sentía algo por Asami.

En la estación…

Cuando llegaron estaba ahí Bolín, incluso Opal, la morena se preocupó, pues Opal se veía mal.

-Asami, ahora te alcanzo iré a ver a- hizo una seña con sus ojos hacia donde estaba Opal-Asami solo asintió, aunque se sintió un poco celosa, deseaba ver ya la escena de la que Mako le había hablado-.

-pero ¿qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto Asami al aire cuando vio la escenita-.

-Por fin llegas, las hemos buscado toda la tarde-hablo detrás de ellas Mako-.

-Lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí, pero podrías decirme que es todo esto-.

-Bueno como puedes ver, es más que claro que todo este asunto es contigo, me parece que no fue por el detenido, es algún mensaje para ti Asami- en la que era la oficina de las chicas había otra nota enorme que decía "Vigilamos a los Sato" escrita con sangre con el mismo tipo de letra que la otra nota y además el símbolo de un ojo en el cielo-.

-Me imagino que atraparon a quien escribió esto ¿verdad?-.

-No, temo decirte que no-.

-PERO COMO!? ES UNA MALDITA ESTACION DE POLICIA! NO PUEDE ALGUIEN ENTRAR Y SALIR DE LA NADA, ES UNA PUTA BROMA!?-.

-No Asami ojala lo fuera, pero eso no es todo, acércate y mira lo que dejaron en la silla de Korra-.

La ojiverde se acercó y en la silla se veía un bulto, parecía una prenda, Asami saco sus guantes, para poder tocar, y en efecto era una capa, que no olvidaría jamás, era la que traía el sujeto que ataco esa noche a Bolín-.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? Solo es esto?-.

-Si bueno, ahora sabemos que la muerte de Tanho fue más un mensaje para ti, y además ¿Por qué la capa estaba exactamente en el lugar de Korra? Ahí algo que aquí cuadra a la perfección-la mejilla de Mako estaba de un momento para otro roja con la marca de la mano de Asami y volteada hacia el otro lado, Asami lo había bofeteado-.

-MAKO, SI VUELVES A DECIR QUE KORRA TIENE ALGO QUE VER EN TODO ESTO, EN SERIO QUE NO SERA SOLO UNA BOFETADA-.

El pelinegro, estaba sorprendido no se esperaba algo aso de su amiga y más que eso era como su hermana-Pero…Asami…-

-Ya basta Mako, deja de suponer que Korra tiene algo que ver en todo esto, yo sé que estas frustrado, porque no has podido encontrar al culpable de lo que ocurrió con Bolín, y créeme que yo deseo encontrarlo tanto como tú, pero si me sigues distrayendo con tus suposiciones estúpidas no podré avanzar-el pelinegro tenía la cabeza agachada, su amiga tenía razón, había exagerado y se estaba obsesionado con que Korra era la culpable, aunque no estaba del todo equivocado-.

-Lo lamento Asami, creo que tienes razón,-.

-Está bien, pero la capa es una buena pista, porque justamente es la que traía el agresor de Bolín, pero la nota no me la creo, Korra y yo hemos tenido una ligera sospecha de que es lo que está pasando, pero te lo diré después-.

-Ya veo, por cierto Bolín quiere verte-.

-Si vi que estaba aquí con Opal-.

Con Opal…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con preocupación, korra-.

-Korra! ¿Dónde has estado?-corrió a abrazar a su novia-.

-Trabajando, pero no me has contestado-.

-Alguien intento atacarme, no vi su rostro pero sé que no era normal, no parecía una persona normal, a lo que me refiero, es que este individuo, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, y la verdad ni siquiera su cara alcance a ver, pero te buscaba a ti Korra…creo que era de…-pero en ese momento llegaron Mako y Asami, la pelinegra vio ese abrazo tan cercano y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, aclaro su garganta y Opal se separó rápidamente de Korra-.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos un problema acá- dijo Asami-.

-Lo sé, también han atacado a Opal, me parece que esto es personal conmigo-.

-No solo contigo, también conmigo, pero me preocupa que algo pueda pasarle a mis padres-.

-Tranquila, no creo que algo les pase después de todo "son los Sato"-dijo con un gesto gracioso Korra-.

-Ja cierra la boca-le dio un codazo, pero el buen humor les duraría poco, el detective Wu entro a la estación de golpe, captando la atención de todos, pero su mirada no era de buenas noticias y menos por que buscaba con la mirada a Asami.

-Asami! Tu madre, está en el hospital, está muy grave!-.

La pelinegra no parecía procesar la información pues no se movía y creo que ni siquiera estaba respirando, Korra la tomo de la mano y la guio a la salida, no le dijo nada a nadie, nadie hacia ruido, pues sí que era impactante esa noticia, en especial porque se trataba de Yasuko Sato, la morena se sento en el lugar del conductor, mientras que Asami, en el del copiloto-.

-No te preocupes Asami, todo estará bien, te lo prometo-.

 **~CONTINUARA~**

 **BUENO PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ACTUALIZACION, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO HE AQUÍ EL CAP. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, ACLARACIONO PARECIDO, DEJARLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.!**


End file.
